User talk:Yamiga123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Noble Leader or Merciless Tyrant.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:02, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Welcome to the wiki dear~! I see you'll be doing a lot of critiques~! So- if you could, could you take a look on my 'Hibiki Kiku' Page listed on my profile? //the other one is being heavily constructed// Anyways- welcome to the wiki and have a wonderful time here! - Kitty-Kozuki :D <-- click me to go on my profile Well, you see i have an OC from the Umino clan...and well. Since the information in this forum can be added to the Clan's generalized information i just added information of my character, of course i haven't altered yours. And i know it's late to ask permission, but forgive me if i did something wrong, i'm new here. Comment Deleted Hey, if you ever venture out to the Sora Uzumaki page again, you'll notice that I've deleted most of the recent comments. I've done this to clean out the comment section of that rather large sparring you had with Myttens. We here at the Naruto OC Wikia would prefer that any and all verbal fights are to be done in Talk Pages or outside of the wikia. I hope you understand, and I apologize for any inconvenience to you, dear. And next time, please, let's try not to spam any more comment sections, alright? No one wants to see any of that negativity. ^^; Oh, and you'll also find that I removed your comment to the oc's maker about an offer to draw his/her character Sora. I'd rather you have done it on his/her Talk Page. Normally I'd have just warned you about it and left it be, but it was a particularly large comment. Again I apologize for the inconvenience. --Shadowpuppy270343 I would first like to thank you for defending me on my OC, Sora Uzumaki's, page. I really appreciated that :) Second, I noticed that you usually don't like Uzumaki OCs, so why were you defending mine (not that I'm complaining)? Just wondering... Third, I don't think it's weird that you looked on my wiki page and found that we have something in common, that's what it's there for, right? And finally, if you ever want to talk or something just leave me a comment on my talk page. I would love to get to know you better (hope that I didn't sound like a creeper or anything). The-Shy-0ne (talk) 05:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Yamiga123, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 16:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC)